1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise machines and in particular, to exercise machines which enable a user to perform riding exercises such as elliptical training, skating simulation or bicycle training, combined with an exercise machine which enables a user to perform abdominal swivelling exercises to tighten stomach muscles and reduce the user's waistline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are numerous types of exercise machines on the market. One type of machine is an elliptical trainer which enables a user to perform elliptical training riding exercises. Another type of exercise machine is a skating simulation machine. Another type of exercise machine is an exercise bicycle. Another type of exercise machine is a recumbent bicycle. However, there is no exercise machine which combines an elliptical trainer or a skating simulator, or an exercise bicycle or a recumbent bicycle with a swivelling exercise machine which enables a user to exercise the user's abdominal muscles to strengthen the user's abdominal muscles and reduce the user's waist. There is a significant need for such a machine to enable a user to save exercise floor space and perform the two different exercises on the same machine to thereby make an exercise session more efficient.